


Fool

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Kind of AU, Romance, Science Fiction, Spaceships, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-20 09:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13714443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: She wakes up in a tiny cell on a tiny spaceship with the worst headache of her life- no thanks to the ICERs.





	1. The Cell

Her head hurt too badly for her to even consider opening her eyes, the brightness in front of her eyelids already felt as though she was looking directly into the sun. She was lying on her back supported by what felt like a metal plank covered with a rough wool blanket. Her hands were pressed to her churning stomach, and every muscle in her body protested even when lying completely still.

_Where the hell am I?_

She wracked her brains for the last thing she could remember; she had been on Hala, in the palace… surely, she must still be there. She had been in the doctor’s quarters, sitting on the table after, she shuddered at the thought- hands tightening around her stomach. She pushed the thought away, that was for later. Then, the soldiers burst into the room- had they shot her? She vaguely recalled loud sounds- like gunshots, but she was uninjured, perhaps one of those damn ICERS that the humans had.

She forced her eyes to open against the pounding in her skull and squinted around at her surroundings. She was in a cell; it was completely unremarkable, a metal cot opposite a solid door, Beside her cot, there was a metal bucket. The only curiosity of the place was the metal floor, walls, and ceiling; she was personally acquainted with the interior of cells in Kasius’s father’s city having spent a lot of time torturing and locking away enemies of the crown there- and this place was nothing like the grey and white stone buildings of Hala.

_Where the hell am I?_

She slid off the cot, swaying as she stood in the middle of the cell. She wasn’t wearing her clothes, and her hair was unbraided, she wore soft black pants, and a shirt and her hair hung down her back. She was completely stripped of anything she might have hidden away to escape. She considered her chances of winning a fight, sick as she was, it would be her only chance to escape. She moved towards the door, hoping to draw a guard to her cell, only to sink to the floor in a wave of dizziness and nausea. Her left hand dropped to the floor to catch her fall; she leaned her forehead against the wall taking a few deep breaths to steady herself. She felt it first in her hand, then slightly where her skin rested against the wall- constant tremors humming through the metal- the kind of vibrations caused by an engine! The vibration was strong enough to assume she was on a rather small ship. That was her answer; there wouldn’t be as many men to fight on a small ship; she simply needed to stop feeling ill, and take them out. Presumably, they wanted her alive if she was still here, so someone had to bring water sometime soon, that would help. She could take control and take the ship back.

_Why did they send you away?_ A voice piped up in the back of her head.

_Leave_. She told the voice.

Hours later and still, no one had come to her cell. She’d been sick three times even though she couldn’t remember the last time she’d eaten, and had made her way back to sitting on the cot. Thankfully, her headache had subsided, and her head felt clearer, she was bored, but overall unconcerned by her new set of circumstances.

Five hours and two vomiting episodes later with no sign of life, she was becoming concerned for her health, she was certainly dangerously dehydrated by now. Some stupid, optimistic, part of her mind kept suggesting that her nausea was part of the dehydration. It wasn’t often that she missed people talking at her, but she longed for a distraction from the noise inside her head. Even her captors seemed to have forgotten that she was there.

She pushed herself off the cot and crossed to the door; she raised her hand to the door- it slid open easily after she hit it once. Her eyes widened in shock, had she been wrong in her assessment that she was imprisoned? It hadn’t occurred to her that she was simply on the galaxy’s least comfortable spaceship.

She walked cautiously out of the cell and into a narrow hallway; on one side, there was one other door like her’s and a washroom, the other side of the hallway was covered with engineering controls. She moved down the hallway into the cockpit, expecting to find the pilot there, but no one else was there, and a quick glance at the controls indicated that the ship was on autopilot. She did, however, discover a small supply of water and nonperishable food stowed behind the co-pilot’s chair.

She sat in the pilot’s seat and forced herself to drink water before continuing her exploration even though she knew, almost certainly, that it would come back up soon enough. Whoever was on the ship with her- and her mind assured her that it was likely Kasius, must be behind the other door, resting; perhaps it was night, but one could never know by staring out at open space.

Sitting there, comforted by the small freedom she had to move between her room and the cockpit, she tried to find out where the ship was heading only to find that the control panel was locked while autopilot was turned on. No matter, she’d wake her companion now that she was sure not to be dying of dehydration. She didn’t particularly want to face Kasius about everything at the present moment, but her desire to survive outweighed the anxiety.

 

She made her way back down the hallway and tapped on the door, when no one answered, she pushed the door open into an empty room identical to her own. Her heart sank- she was completely alone on this little ship, floating out in the galaxy. She sat on the edge of the cot cursing her foolishness; she was no fool except when it came to Kasius. How could she forgive him everything and trust him in everything? He’d let her down plenty of times… with the best intentions. Anger flared up inside her as she realized she made the same excuses she always did for him. What a fool she was to dedicate her life and…. emotions to a man whose attention remained eternally divided. And knowing this, every time he wanted something of her, she was there, ready and waiting. And look where that had gotten her. _What the hell was she doing?_

She sprang up from the edge of the cot, hurried back to the cockpit, and sat down in front of the controls.

“Where am I?”


	2. The Outpost

She was lost. In order to take autopilot offline, she’d had to disrupt the navigation system and despite what must have been months of trying, she hadn’t yet been able to properly reprogram it to accurately tell her where she was going. In her efforts, she’d discovered that the original course of the ship was to an off planet prison- so she immediately disabled the tracking equipment.

She could only assume that this was because of all the people she’d killed for Kasius, and furthermore, that that bastard had finally stopped covering for them to gain favor with his father. Well, she absolutely refused to go to prison because Kasius was a weak son of a bitch. 

Except now she was lost.

The ship had only a few days worth of fuel and rations left and she had recently resorted to using the scanners to try and find a place to land. Her efforts were interrupted by sporadic fits of vertigo and nausea so bad she would resort to lying on the cockpit floor for hours at a time thinking about how she’d rather like to kill the entire Kasius family. 

She quickly found that even though she could move freely around the vessel, there wasn’t very much to do after she’d removed the trackers and solve the autopilot problem besides stare at passing debris and celestial bodies. The technology onboard was the bare minimum for life support and navigation. There was ten minutes worth of running water everyday and beside the cockpit seats and cots, no other pieces of furniture. When she could, she would train in the limited space she had and with what limited weapons she had. She took to sleeping in the more comfortable cockpit chairs rather than face the empty cell. And passing day after day hearing only the hum of the engine was starting to wear her down. 

*

Kasius sat in the co-pilot’s seat of a modest sized space vessel, filled with tense impatience. His pilot had yet to show and they only had so long before his father tried to stop him from leaving. One more minute of waiting and he thought he might murder his crew. The only thing saving them now is that he needed them to run the ship.

“What, pray tell, is taking so long?” He snapped to the room in general. 

“Fuel up is taking longer than expected, nothing we can do, sir.” 

“If you value your lives, I suggest you find a way to do something about it.” 

He settled back in his chair, fingers drumming steadily on the armrest. It had taken him nearly two months to get to this stage, finally his father was distracted enough with that rock from the Lighthouse that he could get a decent head start. Though with little idea where he was going, a head start may not matter. He ran over the things he knew for the millionth time, knowing it would not give him new insight, yet hoping it might.

He knew that Sinara had been gone for 77 days, he’d last spoken to her the night before she left and he had thought she seemed upset because she was quiet, but that wasn’t saying much given her conversational record. She’d fallen asleep early and was still sleeping when he’d gone to meet his father the next morning, it had struck him as odd. That was the last time he’d seen her. He knew from security footage that she had gone to the medical office and that that was that was the last thing she’d done before disappearing. While there, she had some sort of blood test and later that afternoon, the doctor had died. He knew that the only time a ship had left the planet that day was to go to an off planet prison under his father’s authorization. Sinara was not at the prison. He’d spent the past two months scouring the planet and it seemed as though she’d evaporated into thin air. Every possible lead was a dead end. 

*

Sinara was curled on the floor, half asleep and trying to ignore the sharp pain in her stomach, when she heard the incessant beeping of the scanner . She sat up so quickly that the world spun around her for a moment, she grabbed the edge of the dashboard for support and scanned the screen.

There was something inorganic and unmoving, ahead to the right. 

Her hands flew over the controls, quickly changing the ship’s course to intercept the object.

It was several hours before the object came into view, but the scanner held steady that it was there. When it did appear clearly, it appeared to be some sort of outpost or space station- she didn’t recognize it as Kree, but if she was an enemy of the king, that was probably for the best. She could always ask for their help, and if they would not it would be all the worse for them.

She approached the station, searching the shell for an entrance bay. She found one after circling almost the entire structure. There was no sign of suspicion or counterattack at her approach and she had no other options but to find out what was on this station- but she knew she was ill-prepared to fight after weeks on the tiny vessel.

The interior of the station was unremarkable, it looked quite like the Lighthouse: large, made of old metal, devoid of life. There were other ships in the bay, perhaps in a more opportune time she might have been able to identify them, but the pain was getting worse and it was difficult enough to focus on landing the ship. Her hands trembled on the controls, betraying her stiff, composed, appearance and she felt too hot and out of breath, as though she’d lost a lot of blood, despite being uninjured. She managed to guide the vessel into an open spot and the cockpit door opened. As soon as she touched as if on cue, several guards scrambled out of their hiding places. They had weapons on their belts, rather than at the ready and wore masks so she could not tell who they were. 

Slowly, she moved away from the controls and raised her hands in the air, whether or not there would be a fight- it would still be good to demonstrate that it didn’t have to come to that. The guards were waving their arms in so many indistinct gestures that it took her a moment to realize that they wanted her to come out. She pulled herself out of the seat and carefully moved towards the door, willing her head to stop spinning. The guards hurried around to the door, intercepting her as she stumbled down the three stairs, holding tightly to the railing. 

One of the guards removed its mask, it was not Kree, or Terran, it was humanoid with dark red skin, and Sinara thought it looked feminine, but it was often harder to tell with non-Terrans. It said something in a language Sinara couldn’t understand, she maintained eye contact with the guard and raised her eyebrows. 

“Who are you?” The guard repeated in a Terran language. 

“Sinara.” Her own voice sounded far away as she answered, the pain so intense that she might have cried out in a different environment.

The guard asked something else, Sinara should be able to hear her but she couldn’t, she couldn’t even keep herself upright, she leaned on the outside of her space ship, her vision blurring slightly. The guards kept talking but she only heard faint chatter and the red one came closer to her, hand outstretched. Sinara went to push the hand away and lost her balance, she crumpled at the feet of the Red.

The guards crowded over her, still chattering, and she tried to push herself upright, clear her head, and breath deeply. Instead, she collapsed back to the floor as black clouds covered her field of vision and the guards’ chatter faded away.

 

 


	3. The Hospital

The first time she woke up was sudden.

An inexplicable sensation of fear bolted through her, her eyes flew open and, with a gasp she tried to sit up. She made it into an upright position before sensing the sharp, fiery pain in the center of her stomach. She lowered herself back to the mattress shakily, pressing a hand to her lower rib cage and feeling the ridge of a bandage beneath her shirt. As the pain subsided to a dull ache, she took stock of her surroundings. The room was dimly-lit and quiet, she was covered with a heavy blanket, there was a ventilator in her nose and a needle stuck into her left hand. She was so disoriented- had she hit her head? What was the last thing she remembered? Who had she been fighting?

Gingerly, she lifted her shoulders off the bed, pushed the blanket down to her waist, and pulled her shirt up to reveal a thick bandage that was wrapped all the way around her from her ribs to her waist and taped at her right side. With clumsy fingers she unfasten the bandage and folded it over her left side revealing a long gash stretching from a point between her ribs to her waist. It had been stitched together with black surgical thread but was a alarming shade of dark blue, edging on grey. She shuddered involuntary and dropped her shoulders back to the mattress, a motion that caused sharp stabs of pain to travel through the gash and forced a cry of pain out of her.

“Hello?” A voice came from the other side of the room, sounding terrified and speaking a common Terran language. “Are you all right? Please don’t kill me, oh my god, they told me you wouldn’t wake up!”

Sinara whipped her head towards the voice, trying to find the source around the machines they had her hooked up to. She was able make out the back half of their body and decided that it was a human female.

_Well, that’s just fantastic, I can’t move and I’m stuck here with a human._

“What are you doing?” the Human piped up, still terrified. “I’ve never met a Kree, I’ve never done anything to you people.”

_A chattering human._

“Silence.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

The Human fell silent, but continued to breath rapidly, whimpering a little when she exhaled. Her terror was somewhat comforting; it made Sinara feel a but more like herself. She was about to ask the human where they were when the door swung open and light spilled into the room just ahead of two creatures; a familiar but unplaceable Krylorian, and a Kree woman; they wore identical grey uniforms and concerned expressions.

“Thank you.” The Krylorian told the Human.

The newcomers both approached Sinara, the Krylorian quickly moved to refasten the bandage giving her a disapproving look.

“Where am I?” Sinara demanded, as both of them turned away to study the machines she was connected to.

“A outpost for refugees.” The Kree woman replied, removing the needle from Sinara’s hand gently. “You’ve been here over three months, sedated.”

That, at least, sounded believable given her extreme confusion.

“What news is there from Hala?”

“The younger Kasius boy is stirring up more trouble, for his father, parading about the galaxy, but nothing significant.” The Krylorian replied dryly.

Sinara fell quiet as the two doctors continued attending to her and recording things into a computer.

“You should try not to move for a while, the incision will only take longer to heal if you disrupt it. You did quite a number on yourself, flying all the way here alone with no medical support. Three procedures were necessary to save your lives.”

Her stomach lurched uncomfortably and she turned her head away from the doctors.

“I’m tired.”

“Don’t you want to s-” The Krylorian prodded anxiously.

“I am tired.”

* 

The second time she woke up more calmly, albeit to the sound of a human child shrieking. She peeled her eyes open reluctantly; her roommate slept soundly as the neonate in the portable bassinet beside her wailed. For a moment, the Human stirred and Sinara hoped that she would make that thing shut up, but she only turned over and resettled. She didn’t often miss the Lighthouse, but there, at least, the young humans were under control. Sinara placed a hand over her own ear and tried to fall back asleep ignoring the knot forming in her chest, pushing the air out of her lungs.

Suddenly she couldn’t stand the mounting discomfort;

“Make your offspring be quiet before I’ll do it myself.” Sinara commanded, loudly.

The Human finally jolted awake with a indistinct confused sound directed at Sinara.

“That.” Sinara replied sounding disgusted, internally, she felt almost appalled at her own tone.

Sinara looked away from the Human as she tended to her child in favor of watching her own hand tremble against the pristine white sheets.

“Do you want to talk about it?” The Human said meekly.

Sinara turned back to her, fixing her with a warning stare.

“You also-”

“Silence.” Sinara had to fight to keep her voice level.

The Human didn’t say anything else- hopefully fearing for her life enough to leave Sinara alone, forever. I need to pull it together, was the last thought on Sinara’s mind as she drifted back to sleep.

*

The third time she awoke, the two doctors were back to remove her bandages with a thousand questions about how she felt. They wanted her to sit up and try to eat some something, and to tell them what she was doing here, and how she’d gotten here. They wanted to know where she’d come from and was there anyone she needed to get in touch with. She told them only that she had no family and would be out of their hair as soon as she could walk. They assured her that the former was not true and that she was welcome to stay as long as she wanted. After that, she continued to ignore the idiotic babbling. The Red even tried to entertain her with mundane social news from Hala, hoping to coax Sinara into speaking. After that, they seemed to catch on that she wasn’t a conversationalist and told her they’d leave her be for now.

The Kree woman stopped in the doorway after the Red left and speaking in the Kree language said; “Do you think you’re ready now?”

Sinara paused for a long moment before finally meeting the woman’s eyes and nodding sharply.

*

Kasius sat forward, huffing in ill-contain impatience. His months-long venture into space had yet to prove fruitful and he had been stuck on the infernal outpost for six hours while his ship was repaired. His attendants had leapt at the chance to get off the ship and disappeared to the various attractions on the outpost, which of course mainly consisted of bars or brothels of some sort. He remained in a sort of waiting room near to the shuttle bay, the least repugnantly dirty room he’d been able to find.

“What happened to you?” A brash voice asked, speaking the Kree language in a crude, informal manner.

Kasius glanced up in surprise, trying to place the source of the voice. The one who had spoken was grey-skinned humanoid with a strange, wrinkled nose who had arrived several hours after Kasius. The Grey wore dirty, dark clothing, it’s hair was pulled back in a low ponytail, and fiddled with a long knife, lounging casually in it’s chair. Kasius turned away, it was not a creature deserving of his response.

“Just sayin’ you look too fancy for someone around these parts.” The Grey continued. “You going somewhere?”

Kasius continued to ignore him.

“I ain’t never met a _royal_ Kree before, anyone who comes to us ain’t wanted by their home planet.”

Finally, Kasius turned his gaze back to the Grey and fixated on him with a cold expression.

“I work at a refugee outpost a little whil’away, lots of displaced people on account of you people. I’ve half a mind to fight you myself, but I get the sense you’re running away too.”

 _Why wasn’t this working? Sinara could silence anyone with a stare_.

“Everyone’s scared of you people, we had this human refugee break down last week all cuz we put her in a room with a Kree woman- been there for months, out stone cold, and the human couldn’t take it.”

A flicker of hope lit up inside him at the Grey’s latest disclosure.

“How many months?” Kasius asked, completely against his better judgement.

“What?” The Grey was surprised to have finally gotten a response.

“Tell me about the Kree woman.”

“Why? She an enemy of the state? I’ll do no such thing.”

Kasius stood and approached the grey, fixing a slight smile on his face. “You will. I am no threat to her.”

The Grey looked at him, dubiously for a moment before deciding he was just afraid enough to talk. “I was on duty when she arrived, tiny little thing, tiny little ship, pretty much collapsed the second she stepped off the ship. She was pretty messed up, last I heard she was still asleep.”

“What did she look like?”

“Blue, black hair, exactly what all of you bastards look like. Except, short- like you.”

“How do I get to this... outpost, where you work?”


	4. The Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kasius reaches his destination. Sinara is always ready for at least one fight. Secrets are revealed.

“Sinara, you have a visitor.” The Kree doctor announced, pushing to door open to the private hospital room.

Sinara turned over, propping herself up on her elbow facing them, Kasius’s stomach clenched as her eyes raised to meet his. She wore no makeup, and she looked tired and pale, but her eyes were as striking as ever. They widened in completely unmasked shock as she stared at him.

Kasius froze, momentarily unable to do anything but stare.

Sinara had lost weight, her hair was braided down her back without its usual complexity; her hands were curled under her head in an almost childlike manner. She looked so ill, it frightened him. He’d always been half afraid of Sinara; it was one of his favorite things about her, she looked so vulnerable it was terrifying. She was strong, far stronger than he was, she had never needed his protection, she never seemed to need him at all. How was he supposed to help her?

“Sinara!”

 _“Sir-”_ the Kree doctor protested, cutting off when Sinara raised her hand to silence her.

“Leave us.” She told the doctor, her voice tight and her gaze unwavering.

The doctor glanced between them, as though deciding if it was wise. Deciding it was, she edged around Kasius and left them alone.

Sinara pushed herself into an upright position, facing briefly contorting in pain before she looked back at him. The silence between them stretched on for several more moments until she finally spoke.

“What are you doing here?” She asked flatly.

He crossed to her and sat on the edge of her bed as if in a trance, reaching out one hand to touch her cheek. “You’re alive.”

Anger flared in Sinara’s eyes, her hand flew to his wrist, twisting it away from her, painfully. “No thanks to you.”

“I came as quickly as I could, Sinara.”

“I hope whatever your father offered you was worth it.”

“Sinara,” he began, placating, nearly pleading with her. “You can’t believe I’d do that- I love you.”

“Interesting way of showing it, you would’ve had me killed to appease Faulnak, y-”

“You know I wouldn’t have let it go that far; I had the Destroyer’s inhibitor. And nevertheless, I’m glad to see you now; you wouldn’t believe how long I’ve been searching for you-”

“I might. We both came here from Hala. And only one of us traveled on a Kree Imperial Vessel.” Sinara released his wrist and lowered her hand back to the bed, wincing as she did.

Kasius covered the hand with his own. “I misspoke— I’ve been worried. I feared that you had decided to abandon Hala, but I knew that this had to be my father’s doing.”

Sinara leaned back against the pillows stacked behind her, grimacing in pain. She turned towards the wall hoping to hide her pained expression.

“I thought that wasn’t bothering you anymore,” Kasius remarked, gesturing to the place where the Destroyer had impaled her through the upper chest.

“It doesn’t. I’m fine.”

Kasius laughed, albeit affectionately. “No, you’re not. Come now, what happened?” He gently placed a hand on her upper chest over her scar, as though trying to feel for damage.

Sinara turned back towards him with a reluctant expression; she brushed his hand aside and pushed the blankets away from her waist.

Kasius opened his mouth to speak, but she motioned for him to stop with the hand she pulled out from under his. With the other, she raised the hem of her shirt, revealing a ribbed and puckered, purplish scar that spanned from hips to ribs, she closed her eyes as though to fend off an unpleasant reaction.

Kasius exhaled sharply, recoiling in horror, wondering what had happened to her being sent away that could have ended this horrendously.

“You finished?” Sinara demanded, not yet opening her eyes.

“Yes, I—”

“All right. Goodbye, then.” Sinara snapped, rolling away from him.

“ _Goodb_ \- I’m not leaving!” Kasius said indignantly. The mattress dipped as he leaned towards her, his hands gripped her shoulders.

 _He’s insistent for a man that nearly lost it when a scratch scarred his face_ , Sinara thought bitterly; and then back to the woman who’d cut him in the first place. How he’d admired her uninjured, unscarred image. She was fully aware that she was grasping at emotional straws to stay angry at him, but her resolve of the past few months had begun to slide as soon as he’d appeared in her doorway and she couldn’t let it continue.

“Were you in a fight? How long have you been like this? Why don’t you want me here?” Kasius spoke quietly, more in concern than in anger. “Sinara?”

She turned to face him, setting off another round of sharp pains through her scar.

“Stop moving!” Kasius exclaimed at her expression.

“The scar.” She remarked. “It must bother you.”

Kasius looked almost amused. “Sinara, you’re beautiful, I—”

“I don’t need you to tell me that.” Sinara cut him off firmly. “You enjoy the superiority.”

“ _Only_ to Terrans. If I’m not mistaken, you’re _looking_ for reasons to make me leave. Please tell me who did this.”

Sinara was silent for a long time, not meeting his gaze, but her next words were no less frustrating. “Please, leave.”

Kasius leaned forward and pressed his firmly lips to hers, looping an arm around her back to gently draw her closer to him. He drew back quickly to an annoyed sigh from Sinara. “I’m not going anywhere; _I love you_. Why won’t you tell me?”

Sinara had barely opened her mouth to reply when there was a soft knock at the door, prompting both of them to look up. The Red stood in the doorway, pushing a wheelchair. “You ready, Sinara?” she asked quietly.

“This is a bad time, come back later.” Kasius dismissed, standing and moving towards the Red as though meaning to shut the door in her face.

The Red quailed at his tone but protested nonetheless. “It’s mid-day! You know you have to stick to the schedule, Sinara.”

Sinara rolled her eyes and began to push herself into a sitting position. “My stomach hurts. Have him brought here.” She ordered, imperiously.

“The point of the schedule is that you move.” The Red reminded gently.

“I just moved, several times. I’m excusing myself from that part, but he’ll want to see him.” She jerked her head to Kasius, who was watching the exchange, bewildered.

The Red nodded nervously, backed out of the room, and bolted down the corridor.

“Who’s coming here?”

Sinara folded her arms across her stomach, her eyes were fixated on a point on the wall, and her voice was almost imperceptible quiet as she spoke. “Your son.”

Kasius fell silent for a long moment, unable to clear his mind the confused static. “What?”

Sinara offered no response, continuing to stare at the point on the wall.

“I thought that was impossible,” Kasius said finally, moving back towards the bed.

“Tye said it was ‘highly improbable and ill-advised.’” Sinara corrected. “Had I not been sent away, I may have had other options.”

Kasius sat at the edge of her bed again, taking one of her hands and pulling it towards him. “Other… options?”

Sinara gestured to her abdomen. “There was too much internal damage to wisely continue on; I would have died had I not arrived here when I did.”

Kasius’ grip on her hand tightened. “When did you get here?”

“Four months ago though I was sedated for three, to save my life” Sinara explained off Kasius’ confused expression.

Kasius moved further onto the bed until he was sitting beside, an arm snaked around her waist pulled her closer to his side. Sinara let her head fall onto his shoulder.

“They don’t let you see him,” Kasius remarked, on the verge of anger again.

“They’re afraid of what I’ll do. I was not cut out for this.” Sinara replied with a hint of amusement.

 

There was another soft knock at the door, and they both glanced up, this time the Kree doctor had reappeared with a small bundle. She crossed the room and handed it to Sinara, completely ignoring Kasius’ presence and position between her and Sinara. In their ensuing distraction, neither Kasius nor Sinara knew when the doctor left.

Kasius leaned over to peer at the child, wrapping his arm around the one Sinara was using to support the child’s head and his hand around hers. The child was sleeping peacefully, completely unperturbed by the dramatics occurring around him. Kasius was quiet for so long that Sinara was beginning to worry— the man loved the sound of his own voice. She glanced back at him in concern. However he was genuinely-- if she were someone else, she might even say _radiantly_ , smiling.

“He looks like you.”

“No, he’s an infant, he doesn’t look like anything.” Sinara retorted.

“What are you calling ‘him’”

Sinara shrugged. “I haven’t yet. Kasius, I-”

“It’s all right. We’ll figure it out.” Kasius replied, predicting the insecurities that would considerably hurt her pride to admit. “We’ll figure everything out.”

As always, Sinara believed him.


End file.
